


The Shovel Dialogues

by Kajos



Series: Perambulations on the Nature of Josh Lyman and Donna Moss's relationship [1]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sam Is a Good Friend, Scandal, Shovel Talk, nothing is happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajos/pseuds/Kajos
Summary: How many Josh/Donna related Shovel talks have their been over the years?....
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Series: Perambulations on the Nature of Josh Lyman and Donna Moss's relationship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746514
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	The Shovel Dialogues

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up to The Line Up. They are not set in the same universe but I thought I'd do another nice little everyone else thinks Josh and Donna have a thing.

Leo

“Hey, Josh, you keeping that new kid?” Leo asked as they were finishing up a meeting. Josh looked up from sorting through a stack of files. He was sporting his disheveled late night campaign meeting look. His hair was wild, shirt sleeves rolled up and tie dangling.  
“Who?” Josh dropped a file.  
“The walking scandle that’s been answering your phone for the last two days?” Leo asked, pinning his protege with a hard look.  
“Oh, Donna, yeah. She’s been great. I was gonna keep her. What’s the problem? You have Margaret.” Josh pointed out and Leo didn’t seem convinced.  
“I happen to be a happily married man and Margaret has cats. I better not hear any rumors.” Leo said dismissing him.  
Josh headed for the door and was over the threshold when Leo called after him.  
“Oh, and Josh.”  
“Yeah.”  
“You mess that girl around and the only spin will be the heads as you fly out the door.” 

~~*~~

CJ  
“Why is your assistant gone Josh?” CJ demanded as Josh sat in a mess of his own desk looking lost.   
“What?” He said looking up at the clearly pissed off consultant in fear.  
“Why did your assistant disappear Josh? Did something happen? Because if it did I need to know, now.” CJ stepped forward into the room staring Josh down.  
“I don’t know. She just packed up and left. You know what these kids are like.” He was still searching for a particular file.  
“Nothing happened then?” CJ said firmly.  
“No, nothing happened CJ. She was my assistant.” Josh said giving up and standing up.  
“Yeah, well, next time find an assistant that doesn’t look like the definition of fresh off the bus.”  
“Well CJ, I’ve seen you fresh off the campaign bus and I can understand why that would be unappealing.” He shot back before pausing. He looked up at CJ terrified.  
“Want to revise that statement Yale boy?”   
“Please.”

~~*~~

Toby

“You’re hiring her?!” Toby asked, charging at Josh through the transition office just after Donna walked out.  
“She’s good at the filing and the research.” Josh whined in justification.   
“Have you seen the girl Josh? How long do you think till the tabloids have you in bed with her?!” The older man browbeat.  
“Why does everyone think I’m going to sleep with her?!” Fired back incredulous.   
“Who said anything about you sleeping with her!? Are you sleeping with her?! Are you even thinking about sleeping with her?!” Toby fired his face flushing red.  
“No! There is nothing happening. Look, it’ll be fine. CJ doesn’t have a problem. I promise, no scandal.” Josh paused and looked at his friend to see if there was going to be another barrage.  
“Fine. But nothing better happen.”

~~*~~

Sam

They were sitting in the car at a stop light when Sam cleared his throat.  
“I know you care but you need to be careful too.” He said not looking at his passenger.  
“About what?” Donna said with a smile.  
“You’re his assistant. Nothing can happen Donna. Not just because it would be a scandal either. Josh would never forgive himself if he thought he’d taken advantage.” He kept his eyes on the road worried if he looked he’d see more in her face than he could forget.  
“Wow, Sam, you have nothing to worry about. There is nothing between us.” Donna tried to assure him.  
“Good. You're seeing someone then?” Sam asked as he took a turn.  
“Well no. I’ve been busy, it's not like we get a lot of time off.”   
“It’s not like you need to come in in the middle of the night just because Josh does.” Sam pointed out. He just didn’t want to see his friend hurt himself and he knew if Josh ever let himself get attached he wouldn’t be able to let go.  
“Margaret comes in, so do Ginger and Connie. I’m not the only assistant who works overtime.” She defended.  
“Sure, but you should find time for yourself Donna. Don’t let the job take over.” Sam wanted to say don’t let Josh take over but he couldn’t. He pulled to a stop.  
“Thanks for the lift Sam.” was all she said before she got out of the car.


End file.
